The Demon Girl With A Puppet Lover
by EMMA ROCX
Summary: What happens when you put together 2 18-going-on-19 girls with demons, a puppet master and a female-looking male bomber? One hellva expirence. Rated M for possible lemon and underage drinking. Its possible better than it sounds Please R&R Changed Summery
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So, I got bored the other day, and I though of this. ENJOY!! i know its kinda rushed, but im trying to work on that!! *sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (c) I only own Ami. Thats it. STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hi! My names Ami, and I'm your average 18 year old girl, if you consider average to be blue hair that went down to past your knee's with blood red eyes and an English accent. I'm currently training to be a FBI special agent and have been taking martial arts sense I was 4. And I have a HUGE secret. I'm someone who stands out, whether it be wearing outfits that show WAY to much, or saying what i think is right. I also love the show Naruto, my favorite character is Sasori, I agree on his opinion on art, it lasts forever plus, he's pretty hot for an anime character! But my secret is that I have this _gift._I have a demon inside me that allows me to control blood. Rini is the same way, although she can control lightning. We can talk to eachother through our minds, so its kinds handy durring tests. But only she and my parents know about the demon. I used to think that these abilities were USELESS, until I met _him. _then everything changed...

When I got home today day, no-one was home.

"Mum? Dad?"

No answer. I shrugged and dropped my stuff down by the door. I was home for once and my parents were probably working. _Great._I got a bottle of water and sat down on the couch. I started flipping through the channels, trying to see what was on. Finally, I gave up and put it on a channel where they were playing Naruto. It was the one where Deidara and Sasori were going to capture Gaara.

I started playing with the strings on my top. I was wearing a black bikini top, my black leather short-Short's with my white belt, my black combat boots and my over sized black jacket with the white star on the left side. alot of black, I know, and it's one of my favorite outfits. Rini picked it out for me, we go shopping together alot and we pick out outfits for each other.

I got comfy and started to think of what would happen if I acctually met Deidara and Sasori. I wasnt even paying attention to the show anymore, i was to engrossed in my thoughts. A loud thunder clap brought me out of my trance, making me realize that it was pouring. I was about to close the window's when a lightning bolt came down and hit my television. I jumped back and hid behind the couch.

When I looked over, I saw that 2 people were now in my home with me. I couldn't really see their faces, but I could tell that they were of the male species. One was on the ground and the other was upside-down on my chair.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, taking out my gun that I kept with me -although I don't see how I could, my shorts were tight as HELL.- and pointing it at them. They both looked up and I almost dropped my gun. Right in front of my face, was Deidara and Sasori. My eyes widened as I took in their cloaks and the mouths on Deidara's hands.

_Bang, bang take a shot  
Love me now, love me not  
Fight, fight close the door  
Show me that you want to score  
Bang, bang take a shot  
Love me now, love me not  
Fight, fight yeah were hot  
One more kiss you'll hit the spot_

I jumped when my phone rang, and glared at it. I started walking over to it, still pointing the gun at the two characters. "You move, and I shoot." I said. Obviously, Deidara didn't believe me and stood up. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him in the leg. He fell down, clutching the new wound.

_Tipsy turby spin me round  
All the reason to get down  
So much booze that I could drown  
One more shot I'll take the crown_

_Girls, girls pull my hair  
Kiss me here touch me there  
Boys, boys just your lu-_

"Hello?" I said into the phone, still pointing the gun.

"_Hi Hun! I'm sorry that were not your home, your father surprised me by taking me to Vegas. We won't be home untill the end of the next month. But you have friends right? You can have them over, have a few parties, I left some money for food and clothes if you need it. We love you sweetie, now I have to go. Oh, and your father says that you can use the family spa anytime you want. And bring a few friends if you want!"_

"OK Mum, I'll... I'll do that. Love you to. Give daddy my thanks and love. Bye." I said and hung up. I put both hands back on the gun. Then I remembered that they had weapons and could every easily hurt me.

"Throw all of your weapons on the floor, every kunai, shurakin, scroll and uh... piece of clay." I said. I saw Sasori reach for something in his cloak and I eyed him suspiciously, then I realized what he was doing.

"FUCK!!" I yelled as he took out a scroll, made a puppet appear and have it attack me. I dodged the sword it swung at me and ran over to my bags. I quickly unzipped it and took out the first weapon. A dagger. I threw it at the puppet's neck, cutting off its head. _'Rini, can you hurry up! I can't hold this guy off forever!' _I thought as I jumped out of the way of another puppet. _'I'm coming as fast as I can Ami! Try using Chii, she can help you know!'_ Rini thought back. I didn't respond.

I had enough of running around from a puppet and just ran to the source. Sasori. I Put the gun to his temple and said "Stop the puppet, or you die." He could tell I wasn't joking and made the puppet disappear. I kept the gun in place and pointed to the floor, where they both promptly emptied their pouches of all kunai's, shurikans. scrolls, clay, knifes and other vaious objects.

The door slammed open and a girl about my age with brown curly hair with blonde highlights, stunning blue eyes wearing a pink dress with a yellow design stood there with a gun pointed to the nearest person, Deidara. I gave her a slight glare. But I could tell by her face that she was shocked to see Deidara and Sasori standing in my living room.

"Took ya long enough, Rini!" I said. she turned her head, snapping out of her trance, and glared at me. "Well sorry for not being the fastest person in the world, Ami!" she retorted in a sarcastic tone. I sighed and looked between Deidara and Sasori.

"Ok, we are going to lower our wepons, you are not to move and only tell us who you are and how the HELL you got here." I said, i already knew who they were, I just had to check. Rini nodded at me and we both put our guns down on the floor, showing them that we were serious.

"I'm Deidara, and that's Sasori-Danna. And we don't really know how we got here, un." Deidara said. Sasori didn't say anything, he just stared at us like he was trying to remember if he knew us from somewhere. I looked over at Rini and she nodded. _'I have no idea either. Why do you like him again?' _she thought to me.

"You know why Rini! 'cause I agree with him on his concept of art!" I said out loud. Oops. Sasori looked at me weirdly then got a face that said he had an idea. "And _what_ is your concept of art?" he asked me. I gulped.

"Well, I think that it lasts forever. Its not something that's quick, its something that is everlasting." I said and his eyes brightened. "Oh, really now? Does Chii agree with that?" he asked me. Me and Rini gasped.

"How the hell do you know about that?!" I yelled. He just smirked. Deidara looked confused and Rini and I were shocked and pissed. Ok, maybe only I was pissed.

**He can't know about us, we should kill him Ami, you havent used me sence we were little, its about time I came out again.**

_No Chii, we can't. I remember the last time i let you out, you took control of my body and made me kill 2 innocent people. _I thought to Chii, my demon. she seemed to back off but I could still hear her grumbling under her breath.

"I asked you a question! now answer it, damn it!" I said. When he didn't say anything, I picked up the gun that was by my foot and aimed at his head. "Tell me right now you son of a bitch or I swear that your going to wish you said _nothing." _his smirk disappeared.

"I read about the two demons who in which, one resides in a girl with blue hair and red eyes, and the other in a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I take it your friend has Inabikari?" he said. Rini, who had picked up her gun, nodded.

"Why havent you tried to capture us like the other jackasses who try to find us?" she asked him. Sasori chuckled. "We had no intention to try and capture you, we don't even know where the hell we are."

We both lowered the guns. _'I..I don't think they are going to hurt us, Rini.' _

_'We can't be to sure Ami' _

_'But, they're freaking anime characters for Christs sake! I don't even know how to get them back into their world!!!' _

_'True... well, while they're here, we should get them some new clothes. I mean, if we can't get them back then we have to let them stay here, right?'_

_'True, they can stay here for now, my parents aren't going to home till the end of next month.'_

_'awesome! we can introduce them to everyone!'_

And that was our conversation on how they were going to stay here.

"Ok, sense I have no idea how to get you back, your stuck here. Your going to be staying at my place, going by my rules, and doing whatever I say, got it?" I said to the two men. They looked over at each other, then looked back to me, nodding. "Ok, now, I need a shower. Rini, could you show them where everything is?" I said, turning to her. She shook her head 'no' and left. I stared at her retreating form. "Or, I'll show them where everything is, and THEN take a shower." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on." I said and walked down the hall to the stairs. I looked back to see if they were following, and I saw Deidara looking at me weirdly and he seemed deep in thought. "What the hell are you looking at, Deidara?" I asked him. "Wait, so we're going to stay with you? In the same house, un?" Me and Sasori stared at him like he was stupid. "Duh. Why, you haven't stayed in a house with a woman before?" I said. He shook his his head 'no'.

"Oh, _lord. _Well, there are a few simple rules. Don't come into the bathroom when i'm showering, don't come into my room unless I let you, and keep the toilet seat down." I told him. He nodded, a determined look on his. Determined to do what, I don't know. "Now, come ON, I can't have you wearing your uhm...uniform, around. People will think your freaks. Well, more than you already are." I said and walked down, grabbed both of their hands and pulled them upstairs.

"Deidara, if you continue to lick my hand, im going to throw you out a window. Stop." I said. Sure having mouths on your hands was pretty cool, but it was disgusting when that mouth was currently licking your hand. He had a small blush and mumbled a 'sorry'. I stopped by one of the many doors. "You can stay here." I said to Sasori and went two doors down and stopped, turning to Deidara. "And you can stay here. Don't break anything." I said.

The only two guest room we had were next to my room, so I was sure i could keep an eye on them. I pulled them across the hall. "Bathroom is here, the kitchen is downstairs, I need a shower. I'll be out in, iunno 20 minutes? Just, don't need me." I said. I let go of their hands and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. _'Rini, how could you just LEAVE me?!' _I thought her._ 'Sorry Ami, I have things to do. My parents are making clean my room, and you know how long that takes me.' _I huffed._'Oh, fine! just get back here as soon as your done.' _I could sense her smirking_. 'Can do. sweetie.' _

I turned on the shower and stripped down. I stood under the water and washed my hair and body. When I got out, I realized that I forgot my clothes. I looked around and found my bathing suit. '_oh well, I might as well go swimming.'_I thought and put on the black strapless top and the black bottoms with white on the top. I walked out after I dried my hair and piled it ontop of my head. I grabbed a towel, sunscreen and my sunglasses and went outside.

When I got outside I saw both boys fighting eachother...shirtless. _'wow, they're even more hot in person...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! THEY'RE FREAKING ANIME CHARACTERS!' _I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. "Hey! You want anything?!" I yelled over to them setting down my stuff. They looked over to me and their eyes widened. "S-sure." Sasori said. I went inside and looked around for something that they might like. then I remembered the sake that I bought awhile ago. I took it out and the cups that I bought with it and walked outside.

I stepped back into the heat and set the sake and cups on the table. I looked around for Deidara and Sasori, and when I couldn't find them I started panicking. "Deidara! Sasori! Get over here now! This isn't fu- mmm!" I said, but my mouth was covered by Sasori. He picked me up and jumped into a tree. "Do you want to get us discovered? We sensed someone coming." He said, and uncovered my mouth. "Are you KIDDING me? There is no-one here that wants, or is strong enough, to hurt you!" I growled and jumped out of the tree.

I poured myself some sake and drank it in one gulp. ''This isn't strong enough to deal with these two idiots." I said. I was about to get up and get the vodka when Rini came bursting through the door, holding all the booze she could carry. "Ami! I heard your distress and came to the rescue!" she said with a accomplished tone. "Oh god Rini, please tell me you brought vodka!" I said as I ran over to her, grabbing the alcohol, inspecting it. "You know it!"

"Oh my god, I LOVE you. You are like GOD to me right now." I said as I took the vodka and drank it strait from the bottle. "I know." Rini said with a smirk. I turned around to tell Deidara and Sasori that they were welcome to drink anything, only to see Deidara passed out on the grass and Sasori lightly kicking his head. "What happened?" Rini asked. Sasori shrugged and walked over to us. "He saw you, then he just, passed out." he said. Rini blushed so hard, she looked like a tomato.

"Rini, call up everyone, We need to get a party started."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so, tell me what you think, all of the outfits, hair and eyes are on my profile. If you decide to, you can give me some tips on how to...slow down my writing. I know I rush things, and like I said, I'm working on it! but please, tell me what you think**

**Ja Ne**

**Emma V^/_\^V**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter. Again, tell me what you think! And if you haven't noticed, Sasori isnt a puppet. And we are going to stick with that 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (c) I only own Ami, Rini, Tanzi, Aoki, and Utaoko.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rini nodded and set down all of the booze and went to get her phone. "NO! Wait, we have to get these two something to wear, they can't just go in black ninja pants! Well, they can go in just pants, but not ninja ones." I said. Rini looked thoughtful for a moment until she got an idea. _'I'll be RIGHT back Ami! A alf-hour at most!' _She thought and ran out the door. I blinked and sighed.

I turned around and saw Deidara trying to get up and Sasori just starring at him. I walked over to him and helped him up. "Are you ok?" I asked, and he nodded. Once I was sure that he could stand I let go of Deidara and turned to Sasori. "I need to go change. Will make sure he doesn't fall again? Thanks." I said and left before he could reply. I walked into my room and started looking through my closet for something to wear.

I decided on one of my favorites. It didnt show as much as some of my other outfits, but it fit my style. It was a grey tank-top with a butterfly design on it, a black vest with a collar, a red tie, a black and red plaid skirt with black and white crosses on the bottom with a white pyramid belt, black boots, and on my left arm I had a cut-off sleeve that went about 1-2 inched past my elbow, my right arm had glove with no fingers and I had multiple accessories.

Once I was done changing I walked into the kitchen and saw Deidara and Sasori just standing there. I walked in and gave a little wave. "Hey, you might want to take a shower. You only have about 30 minutes till me and Rini get you ready, and we want you both showered." I said and poured myself some water. Deidara, without saying anything, walked out and up the stairs.

I looked at Sasori. "Do you want any water? You look thirsty." I asked him. He nodded and I got down another cup. "So, uhm, we will try and find out how to get you guys back, I promise. We just don't know what to do right now." I said, trying to make conversation, it didn't wok out to well. He just nodded and took the cup when I handed it to him. We stood in a awkward silence until I heard a loud crashing noise and ran upstairs, with Sasori walking behind me. I went to the first place I thought and opened the bathroom door.

What I saw made me want to laugh my ass off. Deidara -who had a towel wraped around his waist- was backed up against a wall with his hands in a defensive posture and he was glaring at something by the sink. I looked over and my eyes widened. "AI!" I yelled and ran over to my white ferrett. "You know what the hell that thin is, un?" Deidara asked me. I nodded and let Ai climb up my arm. "It's my ferrett, I thought she ran away. thanks for finding her!" I said.

I heard someone chuckle and looked over and saw Sasori leaning against the door frame. "You were scared of a weasle, Deidara?" He said. "Not weasle, ferrett!" I said. "Ai isn't like Itachi." I muttered. Both of Sasori's and Deidara's heads snapped in my direction.

Shit.

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasori asked. I started freaking out mentally.

_Holy shit, Chii, what do I do!?_

**_Don't look at me, you were the one who brought him up! _**Chii said, and obvious smirk in her voice.

_ugh, Your no HELP!! _I thought to her. "Well, I can't tell you that. Or else you would annoy me to death with questions. Or possibly kill me." I said. They looked at me strangely. "Uhm, get some pants on Deidara, your grossing me out." I said and walked out. Sasori grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Tell us how you know about Itachi." he said, more coldness in his voice. "NO, now let go." I said.

"Not untill you tell us."

"I said NO, now let me go or I swear to god I'm going to put you in so much pain." I said and tried to jerk my arm out of his grasp. He smirked and held on tighter. I glared at him and raised my other arm and put my hand to his chest. I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them and they glowed red. Sasori's eyes widened as he flew back and stopped right before he hit the wall. "Next time you choose to not listen to me, i'll show you what else I can do." I said threateningly and calmly walked down stairs with Ai still on my shoulder.

I was leaning against the kitchen counter, playing with Ai when Deidara came down with the towel still around his waist. I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I tell you to put on some pants? If Rini comes in and see's you like that she's gunna freak out." I said. And I noticed the small blush on his face. I walked up to him and examined his face. _'has a blush, isnt answering, isnt looking at me, fainted when he saw Rini... OHMIGAWD! I KNEW IT!'_ I thought and started jumping up and down.

"I knew it! God, Rini is going to be so happy! It hasnt even been a day yet! She is going to be thrilled!" I said/screamed. "W-what are you talking about, un?" Deidara asked, his blush more noticable. "You like Rini! It's ok, I know she likes you to, now, I have to figure out how to not tell her..." I said, mumbling the last part to myself. "What do you mean, un?" he said, giving up on tring to hide it. "Oh, well because of the demons we have, we can speak to each other through our thoughts. It gets really annoying." he starred at me with wide eyes.

Rini chose that moment to come through the door and crash into Deidara, effectively landing on top of him. I had to put my hands over my mouth to not laugh. Rini's head was about 1 inch away from Deidara's and they were just starring at eachother. Sasori came down wearing the same thing as Deidara, and raised an eyebrow at me. Well, looks like he just decided to forget earlier. I still had my hands over my mouth so what I said came out muffled. I took my hands off my outh and looked at the two on the floor and burst out laughing.

I was clutching my sides and I had tears streaming down my face. Rini seemed to snap out of her trance and quickly got up and blushed. "S-sorry. I wasnt watching where I was going, I uh-" THUD. Everyone looked over to me, I fell backwards I was laughing so much. Rini rolled her eyes and shot my ass with a tiny blot of lightning. I yelped and got up. "Jesus Rini, couldnt you have just kicked me? It wouldn't have hurt as much," I said. She smirked and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over. "Okay, I deserve that." I said, pain obvious in my voice.

Rini laughed at me and helped me up. "You did. I'm sorry, it was to tempting." She told me. I felt something in my mouth and help up the 'one moment' finger, as I like to call it, and leaned over and spit into my sink. I saw red and sighed. I put my finger in my mouth and pulled it out, sure enough, there was blood on it. "Oh crap, sorry Ami." she said. "Well, we should get then ready, shouldn't we Rini?" I said, leaning back and looking at Rini. She got this evil look on her face and we bot grabbed their hands -after I rinsed the blood off- and ran upstairs.

xXxXxXx

It was about 15 minutes or so sence we started working on Sasori and Deidara when the doorbell rang. "Stay here." I said and put down the gel I was using for Sasori's hair and wiped my hands off. I walked down and opened the door only to be tackled by a little 4 or 5 year old boy. He was crying and had cuts and brusies all over him. "Tanzi!" I said hugged him, stroking his hair to try and calm him. "Shh, shh, it's ok Tanzi, calm down sweetie. I'm here, i'm here. Lets get you cleaned up." I said. He didn't stop crying but let me pick him up.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, I got out the medical supplies that I had for this. It happened often and he would always come to me. Tanzi had stopped crying and was sniffling. "Tanzi, I need you to tell me who did this to you, ok?" I said as I continued to clean out his wounds. "It w-was mo-mom and d-d-dad." he said through the deep breaths he was trying to take. I finished cleaning and bandging his cuts but his clothes were badly ripped.

I picked him up and remembered that I kept some clothes that I bought for him in the room Sasori was staying in. I walked in with Tanzi on my hip and Sasori stood up imeaditly. Tanzi burried his head in the crook of my neck. "Its ok Tanzi, he's not going to hurt you. He's a friend." I told him. I searched the dresser for some of his clothes. Once I foud them I set him down and called Rini in. She and Deidara walked in and Rini gasped.

"Rini, it was his parents again. I swear i'm going to murder them." I growled. "Who's that, un?" Deidara asked. "Thats Tanzi, his parents abuse him, it started about 2 years ago. Ami has made a vow that once she was old enough, she was going to adopt him." Rini said in a quiet voice. "Oh. Wow, kid's gone through alot, hasnt he?" Sasori asked. My eyes softened, thinking of how he never really had parents when he was little. "Yea, but not as much as you have." I said, the last part so quiet that no-one could hear me.

"Wait, Rini, if he's here, then we can't have the party!" I said and picked up Tanzi again. Rini thought for a moment. "I GOT IT!" she screamed. I winced as did Sasori and Deidara. "Jeeze Rini, blow our ears off why don't you." She had a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, but I just thought we could call Naki. She's a babysitter, and has no life, so it shouldn't be a problem!"

I blinked. Damn she was good. "Your good. REALLY good." I said and took out my phone. Rini snatched it from me and started dialing. "Hey wa-" I was going to say something but she 'shushed' me. I sighed. "Are you hungry Tanzi?" I asked the little boy in my arms. He nodded and I walked down stairs with everyone following me. I walked into the kitchen and started looking around for something to make him. "Uh, what do you want to eat?"

"Mac and cheese!" He said loudly in my ear. I gave a little laugh and set him on a stool and got out the nessicary ingridents to make it and started boiling the water. I saw a phone in front of my face and took it, turning. "So? Can she do it or what?" I asked Rini, she nodded. "Sweet." I said and gave her a little hug. "OUCH!" I heard Sasori yell. I turned around and Tanzi was grabbing onto his hair and pulling on it. "No Tanzi, we don't pull peoples hair." Rini said and walked over to try and get Tanzi to let go.

About 5 minutes later I was done cooking and I gave the food to Tanzi and sat down next to him. "Uhm, so are you going to call anyone Rini?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. Oh. "We should finsh them, don't you think?" I said, pointing to Sasori and Deidara. We nodded simotaniously and walked upsatirs, dragging the boys behind us.

xXxXxXxXx

Everyone was here and I was seriously drunk. Naki was up in my room taking care of Tanzi and me, Rini, and Utaoko were singing songs by the millionaires. "AMI! GET UP HERE!" Rini yelled at me, I giggled and ran over and jumped on the stage, taking th mic from Rini and got ready to sing.

_(A) = Ami (U) =Utaoko (R) =Rini_

_(A)yeah  
(U)MILLIONAIRES.  
(U)that's right._

_(R)friday night it's time to party  
(U)drop it down and get real naughty  
(A)girls talk shit, we don't care  
(A)we'll take off our underwear!_

_(R)drinking cocktails,  
(U)beers with lime  
(R)all these guys yell "she's a dime!"  
(U)i just wink and blow a kiss  
(A)while all these girls just bitch and diss_

_(chorus) 2x  
(U)come get fucked up!  
(R)give me my alcohol  
(A)let's get fucked up!  
(A)A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_(U)this bitch is trying to take a shot  
(U)she can't down one, what else she got?  
(R)jaeger, vodka, even whiskey  
(A)down that shit, don't be a...  
(R)pussy_

_(U)who needs pepsi, juice, or sprite?  
(A)if you do you're weak (thats right)  
(A)i down my shots and gulp my beers  
(R)til' every drop disappears_

_(chorus) 2x_

_(bridge)  
(U)everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay  
(U)go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid._

_(R)everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay  
(R)go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid._

_(A)everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay  
(A)go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid._

_(chorus) 2x_

_(A)all these boys are drinking ale  
(R)and we bust out White Zinfandel!  
(U)yeah we're getting pretty trashed  
(R)but these boys ain't gettin any ass_

_(U)drink every drink that could be tasted  
(U)look at us, we're fuckin wasted  
(A)we stumble, mumble, no one cares  
(D)just cause we're the MILLIONAIRES!_

_(chorus) 2x  
(A)A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

We heard the croud scream and cheer and we bowed and jumped off the stage. Utaoko went somewhere and me and Rini grabbed our drinks and handded me mine. I spotted Sasori and Deidara over by a wall. Sasori hadnt even touched and booze and deidara was just about as drunk as me. We walked over to them and Deidara perked up. "Hey guys! Whats up, un?" he said. Rini giggled and I hit her on the arm. "Nothing Deidara. We were going to go play spin the bottle. Wanna come?" Rini asked.

"Sure, un!" He said. I looked over to Sasori. "You wanna come?" I asked him. He turned his head to look at me and shook his head. "Oh come on! Don't be a wuss Danna, un!" Deidara said. We didn't really give him a chance to say anything because we started walking and I was bringing him along by the hand. We walked into the room where everyone was playing and sat down.

We watched as people spun the bottle and have a 1 minute make-out session with the person it landed on. When it was Rini's turn she spun the bottle and it landed on some random dude. He smirked and Rini giggled. The leaned twoard eachother and I looked over to Deidara. He was glaring at the dude fercly. I rollrd my eyes and whispered something in the dudes ear and he ran out. I moved the bottle so it was pointing to Deidara and Rini looked at me. I shrugged and pushed her into Deidara, making their lips meet.

"3, 2, 1." I said, and they started making out like crazy. I smirked. "Well, my work is done here, I'm going back out." I said to Sasori and walked out. I looked around for Aoki, my boyfriend. But when I found him, he was kissing some slut. I crushed my glass cup in my hand and threw it at the wall. I looked away from him and a few minutes later I felt his presents. "Hey baby." he said and wraped his arms around my waist. I turned my head and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He frowned at the coldness in my voice, but he just shruged it off, and started kissing my neck. "Wanna fuck?" he said, and stared to kiss his way up my throat. "No Aoki, now let me go." he started to unzip my vest and backed me up against a wall. "Aoki, I said no, now le- hey!" I said as he shoved his hands up my shirt. "Ugh, let go!" I trried to push him away, but he growled and lifted his knee so it was between my legs, trapping me.

He gave my breasts a hard squeeze and I tried to keep the tears from coming out of my eyes. "N-no, I don't want this, stop!" I said between gasping breaths. He lowered one of his hands and stuck it in my skirt. He started to stroke me through my panties and I couldn't hold in the tears from pouring down my face. He jammed two fingers into me and I yelped. I kept trying to push him him away, but I felt so weak.

I heard him unzip his pants and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but his weight was suddenly lifted off me, his fingers being ripped out. I screamed and fell to my knee's, trying to see what was going on through my blurry eyes. I saw that Aoki was trying to get up in front of a broken fence and Sasori picking me up. The last things I remember was clutching onto Sasori's shirt as he brought me inside before I passed out.

xXxXxXxXx

I shot up in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily. I looked around and noticed that I was in my room. "Are you ok?" I turned my head and saw that Sasori was kneeling next to my bed, a very tired look on his face. I couldn't take it and I started crying again. "H-hey! Why are you crying?! Uh, c'mon please don't!" He said, trying to get me to stop. I sniffled and wiped away the tears. "I-i'm sorry, I just had n-nightmare, is all."

"Well, it must have been one hell of a nightmare. You were screaming things like 'no, please stop, help'." he said "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" I looked at my lap and started playing with my hands. "I don't think i'm ready to tell anyone yet. Only Rini knows what happened because of the whole mind thought thing." I said in a small voice. He nodded and got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand. "If its not to much to ask, do you think you could stay? I mean I can go get Rini if you don't want to, but I never liked being alone after nightmares."

He hesitated for a moment but he nodded. "Thank you, Sasori." I said, and moved over so he could lay on the bed with his back on the headboard. I hugged my knees to my chest and gently layed my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, he just fumbled with his fingers, and I felt like I needed to make conversation. "Did you pull Aoki off me at the party?" I asked him. He tensed a little and nodded his head. "Yeah, I did." I tilted my head up and kissed his jaw, it was the only thing I could reach.

"Thank you, I mean it. If you didn't stop him, I don't know what would've happened." he nodded. "I may be an S-class criminal, but doing something to a woman is just wrong." he said. I smiled a little and giggled. "Your not so bad as I thought you would be, Sasori. for an S-class criminal, your really kind. I would have never thought that from the infamous Akasuna-no-Sasori." I said. He smirked in what I think was pride...or a swelled ego.

"You know, your not what I expected either. I expected the great demon Chii's holder to be more....bitchy, I guess you could say." he told me. I gave him a fake glare. "Do you _want _me to be bitchy? Because I can if you want." I said. He tensed and I laughed. "Relax. I was joking. The only time you need to worry about that is the third week of every month. then just dont do anything to get me mad." He gave me a strange look. "You'll see. Just wait." I said and closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, second chapter. wasn't the ending sweet? :P Oh and did you hear about Michael Jackson's death? =0 Its so sad. Now we can't make-fun of him without feeling bad afterwards =(**

**By the way, the song is alcohol by the Millionaires ^___^**

**Ja Ne**

**Emma V^/_\^V**


End file.
